


Some Enchanted Valentines

by El_does_DOFTY_15



Category: Dofty - Fandom, Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_does_DOFTY_15/pseuds/El_does_DOFTY_15
Summary: Valentines day 2018, Dofty kiss, angsty bull.





	Some Enchanted Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from one of Lee Mead's alums: http://www.leemead.co.uk/discography/view/some-enchanted-evening  
> This takes me away from homework and GCSE's, really wanna watch Tuesday's episode now.  
> Hope you enjoy my 3rd fanfic.

"What on earth is going on today?" Dom asks as he walks through the doors of Keller with Essie and Sacha. He fails to realize the card that is sat for him on the nurses station and Essie thinks it is on purpose. 

Dom wasn't the best person to ask about valentines day, not after Isaac. But no one could predict how bad he would be. Maybe it was because Lofty started just after lunch and not on an early shift as usual. Maybe, they had underestimated how bad Isaac was. Maybe he had slipped back into the steroids again. Nobody knew, and nobody would ever find out, at least that is what Dom thought would happen, but it wasn't to be as wherever he looked, someone was concerned about him. 

The morning went slowly, slower than usual. Patients with illnesses that a 4 year old could understand, and the only thing that kept Dom going was the thought of free booze at the end of the day at Albie's, even if he didn't have a date. Then, when he was looking at the card that had been on the desk all morning he heard a familiar voice behind him, the gentle, angelic voice of Lofty Chiltern. Dom thought to himself  _'There is no way the card could be from him, he doesn't like me in that way.'_   Lofty wasn't talking to Dom, just merely making conversation with Sacha before his shift starts as he just saw Shielagh, but Dom could hear him and was listening to him. It will like fate had made Lofty notice that Dom wasn't looking himself he excused himself from talking to Sacha and made his way over to Dom. Dom thought  _'Shit! He's coming over! Play it cool, Dom. It's only the unknown love of your life.'_

"A card from a secret admirer, that's more than I got this year. There I am thinking I am completely irresistible." Says Lofty chuckling over Dom as he looks up, looking sad and mightily miffed off. Lofty's voice suddenly sincere; "Anyway, how are you?" He suddenly realizes the insensitivity of what he said from the look on Dom's face, so he kneels down, "What's wrong?"

"It's just today, you know, I never really thought about not having a valentine, then Isaac happened. He wasn't one for valentines day," Lofty puts a reassuring hand on Dom's shoulder before he continues, "but when I came in this morning, I couldn't imagine having a valentine ever again, and now this." He gestures to the card on the desk when Essie comes over.

"Lofty, someone came up here wanting to give a card to you this morning."

"Oh really Essie," Lofty whines, "why did it have to be today people want to know me?" She hands him the card and wanders off with Sacha. 

"I thought you were all for valentines day."

"Really, I hate it to the end of the earth, especially after Lenny." Dom raises an eyebrow in confusion at him, as if he wants Lofty to continue his story, so he continues; "Alice wanted me to like her brother before we got married so sent us to a Radiohead concert. Turns out the reason I hated him was because I loved him but he refused to recognize that he loved me too and got angry when I never turned up to the wedding. Then he came here, that's why he was so tetchy with me so when no one was looking we kissed and then Alice came and he got tetchy again." Dom was giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nurse Chiltern, you really have done it this time." He is still laughing.

"Dom, what have I managed to do?" Lofty asks honestly.

"Surprised me. I would never have guessed that you would kiss a patient. Especially one that is your ex's brother, not even I would do that."

"It happened in the ED too, well not with an ex's brother. Anyway, he eventually decides it doesn't matter about Alice and that he wants me but I couldn't do it as he actually scared me. Now I think this is him trying to get me again." He has an idea, Dom has eventually calmed down now after being dumbstruck that it's happened twice, "Why don't we open them at the same time? Face fears together."

"Are you sure? Isn't that going against the rules a bit?"

"What rules? On my count. 1, 2, 3,"

The opened their cards together, they are completely different yet the same in the sense that they have the same handwriting inside and say, 'Meet me at Albies at 7pm tonight, your mystery valentine' at the bottom.

"It's not Isaac." Says Dom, "What about yours?"

"Not Lenny. But I guess we both have dates tonight then. There I was, looking forward to blasting really loud distracting unromantic music everywhere tonight while enjoying a takeaway."

"What on earth?" Dom starts laughing again so Lofty hits him gently with a folder, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Laughing at my idea of a valentines day, Dazzle."

"Oi, Piglet! We should be getting to work anyway. Don't want Sacha thinking we are slacking."

"Of course not!" He get up triumphantly and goes to to what he needs to quickly followed, not so triumphantly by Dom.

The afternoon passes quicker than the morning, up until Dom and Lofty go and see Oliver. Oliver wasn't too well, he refused to have any pain killers or tell anyone what was wrong. He was playing with his coin that Jac had given him to play with while Lofty did his observations. He was sat up when he suddenly slid down and was taken into theater, neither Dom or Lofty had to scrub in as they had Freida on the ward and plenty of other nurses were around. They were continuing with their work and it seemed to take longer than usual with the thought that Oliver might not be OK in the back of their heads.

After 3 hours worth of surgery, he was out, he was fine, which was a huge relief for both Dom and Lofty. By this time it was just about 7pm so decided to get ready for their dates, they were wearing casual clothes as they were not expecting a date at all. While they were getting ready, they would give cheeky glances when the other wouldn't notice wishing it was the other they were going on a date with. As they were finishing off, Lofty could hear Dom sobbing over the other side of the room, so he walks over still topless and hugs him from behind, resting his head on Dom's shoulder.

"What's really going on, Dom?" Asks Lofty sincerely, still holding on to Dom but just gently swaying side to side like he was a baby.

"It's nothing, honestly." Dom replies wiping his tears away from his eyes.

"Firstly, if it isn't nothing, why are you crying? And secondly, you've been in a mood all day and I just want to help." He says gently, Dom turns around in Lofty's arms and they looked each other in the eye.

"I've messed it up, haven't I? You and me?"

"What? No you haven't."

"Yes I have." Dom starts full blown crying into Lofty's shoulder and his knees nearly go under him so Lofty sits them both down. "It's me isn't it, I'm bad luck aren't I?"

"Non of this is your fault Dom," Lofty says but as he does he thinks  _'I am the one who messed us up, and I love you to the end of the world.'_ But he recons he better keep that thought to himself. "Ollie will get better now the bullet is out of his brain, Isaac will never return to you for as long as I am by your side, for as long as I live. We both have dates tonight don't we, someone must like you enough to want to take you out on one of the days of the year you absolutely hate. Tell you what, lets make a pact for tonight."

"A pact, what for?" Dom questions now he has almost stopped crying.

"If anything bad happens, you ring me or text me or give me a signal and if something bad happens to me, I do the same to you. Sound good?"

"But what if the other is really enjoying their date?"

"What if I cancel mine then I can save you from yours if you need it."

"No that's fine, we will just go each others rescue. You better finish getting ready, don't want to be late."

They finish getting ready together giggling about their predictions for the dates then say goodbye to Oliver before they get to Albies. When they arrive, they sit at the bar and order drinks, Lofty pays for both of them as a piece of good luck for Dom.

Time goes by and people come in and go out of the bar but no one knows of the dates for Dom and Lofty. By this time it was half past 8 and Essie was sat on a chair in the back of the pub so walks over to them.

"You do realize it was me who gave those cards to you?"

"No, what?" They say in unison. 

"I wanted you two to go on a date as you keep going around each other but neither seem to be doing anything. So i gave you a push in the right direction, the date is meant to be between you." Dom and Lofty look flabbergasted at each other and then at Essie.

"You mean to say, you knew neither of us liked valentines day, but you still made the date." Offers Dom

"I didn't know Lofty didn't like valentines day." Says Essie

"It's true, only you know why I don't like it." Replies Lofty to Dom.

Before they ca really process what had happened, Essie had left Albies. So they decided to sit down and have the valentines date all to themselves with a little red heart above Dom's head. They sat there happily chatting away about one thing then another, one drink then another and eventually one hand hold then another. By the the time the pub was almost empty, Lofty got one more round of drinks in then sat down and continued to listen to Dom tell his anecdotes and then tell his own. At around 11:30, it all goes wrong, Dom asked Lofty about why he left the ED and why he was hesitant about returning. Lofty put his head down as a tear rolled down one cheek. It hits Dom harder than a ton of bricks, he apologizes then goes out to catch a cab. Lofty runs out after him and just as he is about to get into the cab, so he stops him. Lofty still has tears gently trickling down his face.

"The only reason I stayed here is because of you. I loved you even back then but I was scared to show it. I trust you Dom, I can't tell you that until I feel like I could never loose you in my heart."

Dom turns around but he doesn't realize that Lofty is directly behind him, " Look I-" He is cut off by a sweet kiss that they share that last for a few seconds and then break apart; "I didn't mean to upset you like that, it was insensitive of me and i totally understand if you don't want to do this but I love you."

He is greeted by another kiss from Lofty, only briefly broken off so they could breathe and for Lofty to say; "Can we call tomorrow our anniversary?"

"Yes, is this better than your idea of valentines day?"

"100%, you?"

"1000% better than Isaac."

They continue to kiss then get into the cab together. God only knows what they did that night but whatever happened will have changed both their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes or give me comments.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> BYE!


End file.
